mackenziezieglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Asia Monet Ray
Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) was first on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Then she joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. Relationship with Mackenzie TBA Trivia *Asia has known Sophia Lucia since she was two-years-old with Sophia calling Asia her "little diva."[6] *Asia says all the girls and moms were nice, and she especially got along with Mackenzie, as well as with Maddie.[7] *Her father is Shawn Ray, a former professional bodybuilder. *Asia weighed sixty-two pounds as of November 2012.[8] *Before her departure back to Los Angeles, she was the smallest dancer in the ALDC junior elite group. *Asia used to be in ice skating when she was younger.[8] *She is of African American, German, Samoan, and Chinese descent. *Asia has appeared in a Hillary Clinton documentary and on the cover of Dance Spirit magazine. She has also been in a runway show for Sketchers. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are hip-hop, funk, and jazz. *Her favorite color is pink. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would love to be a choreographer. *Her favorite subjects at school are art and reading. *She was a competitor on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. *Asia's "Rock That" costume was Maddie's solo costume from her 2010 musical theater solo, "Big Bow Wow". *Asia was Petite Miss Starpower at Las Vegas in 2011, while Brianna Haire was Junior Miss Starpower at the same event.[9] *On AUDC, Asia says she was closest with Lexine and Jordyn, already having been friends with the latter since "forever."[10] *She is the third contestant from AUDC to be shown on "Dance Moms." The other two are Hadley Waltsand, Zack Torres. *Asia's younger sister, Bella Blu Ray, is currently active in gymnastics. *Speaking with the show Afterbuzz, Abby praised Asia, but also said she was hyperactive and would run around "breaking everything in the building." Giselle Ugarte (one of her interviewers) stated that she also has spent time with Asia and the trick is to give her a book because she loves to read.[11] *At the Energy competition filmed for Watch Your Back, Mack, she was photographed in a competition solo[12] and listed as Miss Petite Energy in official results; but the same results make no mention of her placing in any solo.[13] It has been speculated that she entered as a professional dancer, with her mother sometimes calling her this on the show. *Every time Abby entered her to compete for a solo in a dance competition, she would consistently win 1st Place in her category. *She has blackish-brown hair and the length of her hair is slightly longer than Paige's. She has dark brown eyes. *Asia recently started homeschooling this year. *With the time that Asia has been on the show, she has done approximately 7 solos. Page Content Credit Category:Friends Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer